Capture/TypeB-1
Multiple maps have the same layout as TypeB-1 but with crystals in different postions;however, since the keep E:3 is the same strategy is very similiar for the map regardless of minor differences. Keep Position *Lines are split into the northeast and southeast. With the northeast being the mainline *Northeast keep C:6 (Spawning on cliff) *The keep on the bottom here actually causes players to spawn on top. Gives more focus on the G:5~H:6 areas in the south *If main crystal is far away than, your team will need to pick up the pace;This keep places an advantage in being able to expand to the north in a south amount of time *Fighting from heights will require some cooperation from your team *Generally north should be easy for attacking team to keep but beware the possible chimera from the north C7 Keep *Built closer to the west crystal *If defense builds quickly then it will be difficult for the attacking to take the north,and this keep gives a rather long walk to the south *C7 keep is based on "Building closest to Crystal tactic" but leaves fronts difficult to manage *C:6 cliff is overall more advantageous than C:7 F:6-F:7 Keep *Built near the crystal and a little bit above the cliff *Rush keep; requires a lot of pushing to the north and south recommended that wraiths and knight support is used early C6 Keep Force distribution *8 to 2 ratio from south to north may be a better idea *If defending captures north first **Try not to lose the B:3 slope **Leave it to a small group to reinforce the north **Defending will try to block the north with a bulwark *However south is main focus, generally a large force is required in the south at all times Expansion Notes *Try to build the 2nd and 3rd obelisk at roughly the same time *Enemy giants can snipe all obelisks if they can reach beyond B:5 cliff *Keep the battle-line around F:6 so team can expand to the south *do not to use eclipses in A4 or D:4 places to fill holes in territory *H8 Ob will be subject to stealth rats if built there and is usually difficult to get up North is the first focus *How much is captured territory of the north is captured in the beginning will generally be the same near end game. Building too slowly may mess up Obelisk positions due to enemy build up *Do not use eclipses if you cannot build any further;just use obelisk to try and made up for it *Scaffolds can be used to block obelisks in D:4 *If enemy bulwarks B:3 prepare for enemy rush shortly South G Line *Building Obelisks on the cliffs reduces the need to defend them *Build ATs around the G:6-G:7 area near the mainfield in the south *Be careful of building an Obelisk at H:8 **Difficult for an ally to climb up and defend **Building an eclipse at the bottom of the cliff may be a better idea *Try to build War Workshop at F:6, but remember to keep focus on it *E:5 bulwark will reduce the need to defend the top cliff * Lines *North **B:3 is the main area; be careful about leaving the north in trying to reinforcement the south **If you are able to push beyond the B:3 area then the enemy will have a difficult time rebuilding obelisks **Also pushing beyond that point can allow you to see a possible enemy chimera using the D:4 cliff **B:2 Bulwark is climbable but generally difficult to do so and enemy has it built in mind to limit the number of people passing that line. However, the B:2 bulwark allows the enemy to easily push onwards to sap ally obelisks. *South **H:7-G:5 is the most important part of the war. Losing it can mean defeat **Use a small amount of people in F:5~F:6 area since it is not heavily focused **Capturing G:6 cliff gives the height advantage and F:6 cliff gives a close crystal to use **Keep an eye on the E:5 path..generally used as the path for chimeras. Defending Force distribution: 1:9 North:South *B:3 Slope is key to defending victory *However, mainline is the south Notes *B:3 Bulwark can block the majority of the northern enemy advancement *Beyond the G:5 line use eclipses to expand *Build the E:4 bulwark quickly to ensure a fast shortcut *F:4 cliff has a jump to go north and south North *Captured area in the north at the beginning will usually be the same at the end of game South *Dealing with enemy giants will be the hardest here due to the G:5 OB being near the frontline. Battlefield North *Keep the north in check at B:3 *Due to the closeness of the enemy keep do not pursue too far *B:3 bulwark can led to difficulty from running South *G:5-H:7 is the main point of fighting *G:6 enemy has the height advantage;beware of reinforcements coming from the cliffs *E:5 cliff is the common route for both sides' chimera. Generally keep a good look out for this area *Most of the time most obs are placed in high areas requiring Cliff Jumps to reach or giants *WW at F:4 on the slope to allow giants to be summoned from the top F:6 Keep Notes Multiple climb points exist on this map *E:6 1 Jump *C:3 1 Jump *H:7 2 Step Jumps *F:8 2 Step Jumps H:8 can be simply jumped in 2 steps but usually from H7 or G:8 *Normally a scaffold or Arrow Tower is used for the climb *Possible to reach while in hide E:3 Bulwark Defending *Build a bulwark next to the climb along with a scaffold next to it *Allows defending easier access up the cliff to stop chimeras E:6 Bulwark Defending *Stops the enemy from easily reaching the keep and allows your chimera to reach the enemy keep *Can be stopped by a Arrow Tower of Scaffold in the Area;enemy infantry can still across the map E:7 Giant Climbing *Used as a shortcut to attack the south easily over F:6 jump Building D:4 OB *Use the pictures for easier referencing Category:Capture